


Hopelessly Devoted

by vegetasbubble



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoT AU. Dany is an heiress and Drogo is a gang leader. Viserys and Jorah make an appearance. A retelling of Dany and Drogo's relationship in Modren Times. "Ah, Dany," he said, bringing her close to his chest, "You look beautiful, my darling girl." Rated R for language, sexual situations, drug and alcohol references, violence. Reviews and Comments are most welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is based on characters from the TV series Game of Thrones but will only include certain characters. The story is set in modern day and will contain situations of violence and sex.

Hopelessly Devoted

Chapter One

The sounds of rushes feet and hurried whispers awoke eight-year-old twins Danenerys and Viserys from their slumber. The blonde haired siblings jumped from their beds and gasped as the door was pushed opened and Jorah Mormont, their father's most trusted friend, entered the room, the glistening gun in his hand a sign that something was happening.

"Hurry," he hissed to them and threw a duffle bag to each twin, Viserys glaring at the older man.

"What is happening?" he demanded and though he was only eight years old, many who knew the young boy knew to respect him.

"We are under attack and your parents are dead. We must leave now!" Dany, as many called her, gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "Now, young Miss," Jorah urged, "we must leave now." Viserys, knowing his sister would not move, grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him as the twins followed the older man down a corridor, the sounds of shouts, cries and gunshots calling from behind them.

After three days of jumping from trains to buses and even a short trip in a horse drawn cart, the three travellers finally arrived at a house that the twins remembered visiting often when they were younger. "This is your home now," the older man said, opening the door and allowing the maids and housekeepers to help them, "We will get your empire back," he stated, watching them ascend the staircase with the help.

Thirteen years later and the name of Targaryen were associated with myth and legend and nothing more. Those who had taken over the Targaryen Empire were stronger and fiercer and had a lot more followers. Poor Danenerys and Viserys had grown up without their parents and with only Jorah and the house help being the only ones who knew of their survival. While Dany grew each day in beauty and brains, Viserys gained his own type of addition – the young man was constantly high of drugs and would get into fistfights with anyone who tried to stop him doing so. A swift smack from Jorah and he would retire to his room to sleep it off. Dany was happy that the old man had stayed with them. His help had been greatly appreciated by her and though her brother would never admit it, she knew he thanked Jorah also.

One day in Autumn, after Viserys had spent a long night at a local club getting high and having sex with faceless women, he came to Jorah with an idea. "There was this biker guy at the club last night," he said through red eyes, "from a gang called the Dothraki. Have you heard of them?"

"Yes," Jorah replied as he cleaned his gun. The old man was getting that – old and while he had sworn to protect the lives of his closest friend, the years weren't doing him so well, "They have customs that many of us wouldn't dream of."

"Yes well, this guy last night was absolutely huge. Massive, really," Viserys explained as Dany walked into the room and sat next to Jorah, "I think, with a little persuasiveness, him and his lot could help us get our Empire back."

Jorah sighed and placed his gun down. "Viserys, the man you saw, that was Drogo, the leader of the gang. He does nothing for anyone unless he gets something in return and unless you have more money than I know about, or a new bike for each of his members, he won't even listen to you."

Viserys scoffed and kicked at the coffee table where Jorah's gun still lay. Dany's eyes flicked to her brother, his grin one of ideas and treachery, "Then, my dear Jorah," Viserys said, his eyes passing to his sister who sit silently beside their protector, "We will just have to offer him something else."

Dany stands in her large shower, the water running down her face and body and through her hair. Her tears mixed with the water that fell from the showerhead above her.

An hour later she emerged from her bedroom, a white and red sundress clinging to her slightly small frame and red sandals on her small feet. Her hair, long and blonde from years of letting it grow was tied back behind her head, a soft braid falling to her waist. She could hear chatter downstairs and assumed that Viserys and Jorah had started their discussion once again. Dany had stormed off, upset and crying that her brother had offered such an absurd idea. Jorah hadn't said anything but Dany had taken his silence as his acceptance of the idea.

"Did you call him then?" Viserys asked and Dany looked over the banister of the staircase down at her brother and protector, "Drogo I mean?"

"Yes," Jorah replied, and Dany thought she heard a hint of annoyance in his voice, "He will be here soon." Dany made her way quietly down the corridor and down a second staircase to the backyard and garden. The garden was large, filled with trees and shrubs and all different types of flowers. Dany had loved this garden for her entire time at the house; it was her tranquil place, where she felt calm and alone. Finding her most favourite place, a wooden bench beneath a large willow tree, Dany sat and placed her hands in her lap, her thoughts on their impending visitor.

From what she had heard of Drogo, or Khal Drogo as he made most call him, the man was as big as an ox, had various tattoos and scars adorning his body and dreadlocks as dark as moonlight, hitting his middle back. She wondered if he was as cruel as she hard heard. Many minutes later, Dany heard the rumble of what sounded like thunder coming from a distance. "Dany!" came a voice and the young woman looked up to see her brother appear on the balcony above her, "Dany come on, they're here."

Dany watched her brother run back inside like an excited school child and sighed heavily. Though she willed herself to stay on that bench, under the willow tree where she felt safe, the blonde haired woman stood and re-entered the house. Standing behind Jorah, Dany watched as the double doors opened and several smaller men entered before Khal Drogo, leader of the Dothraki bike gang, entered her home.

Drogo was indeed a large man, bigger than she ever imagined. He wore darkened jeans and a black T-shirt that seemed to hug each and every muscle in his body just right. Drogo wore various pendants and necklaces of gold and silver round his neck and the dark tattoos that lined his arms were like cuts in a tree. "Jorah," the large man called, coming forward and taking Jorah's hand. Viserys stood to one side, watching the two men while Dany continued to cower behind Jorah. "It has been a long time, dear friend."

"What the fuck is this?" Viserys asked, stepping forward, "You know him, Jorah?"

"I do," Jorah replied, taking his friend in a brotherly hug, "for many years now, actually."

Drogo released his friend and turned to Viserys. "So you are the young…boy who wishes for my help."

"I am not a boy, Drogo," Viserys replied and regretted it a second later when the larger man pulled his gun from a hidden holster under his shirt and placed it below Viserys' chin.

"No one calls me by my given name, boy, save very close friend," he stated, nodding to Jorah, "and the woman I fuck. And since you seem to be neither of them, you will call me Khal, do you understand me…boy!" Viserys shuddered as Drogo spat the words at him and Dany giggled behind Jorah.

"Yes, yes." Drogo released the scared man and watched him moved back. The smirk that graced his face was one of handsomeness and brutality. "Uh, shall we discuss the plan then?"

"One moment. Ser Jorah, you said there was another – a sister, if I'm not mistaken." Dany tensed, her mind shouting and screaming for Jorah not to move. In a simple side step, Jorah removed himself from in front of her and Dany's eyes stayed on the floor. Dany's eyes itched to rise to look at him, though they stayed down. Drogo eyed the smaller woman, her blonde hair and simple features. He wished to see her eyes, be drawn in and wondered if she looked like her pushy brother. "She is small," Drogo stated, lifting a hand to touch her face. Dany closed her eyes, the single tear escaping from her eye as he lifted her face to look at him. "Open your eyes, girl," he said, and Dany complied, opening her eyes to look at him. Up close she could see his beard and dark eyebrows against his dark, tanned skin. His eyes bore into hers and although Dany had never seen a pair of eyes like Drogo's, she felt a pull like no other.

"Come," he said, offering his hand to her and mentioning towards the lounge, where Jorah and Viserys had set up maps and flyers, "You shall join us." Dany widened her eyes, realising he had just asked her to sit in on their meeting. With small steps, she followed the large man and sat down next to him on a couch that seemed a lot smaller than it was. Her legs brushed against his jean covered ones and he placed her hand from their clasp on his hardened knee. Jorah and Viserys joined them in silence, Jorah sitting by Dany and Viserys across from Drogo. "Now, if I am to understand correctly, you and your sister are the rightful heirs of an Empire taking over by gangsters and you want my gang's help, why?" Though his eyes bore into Visery's, his hand still laid with Dany's over his knee and when he squeezed it gently, Dany jumped a little.

"Well, you have a reputation, you see," Viserys replied, eyes widened at the other man's words, "and not many people will go against you."

"You want me to have my people pack up and move across the country to take back your Empire?" Drogo asked, sterner and angrier than before, "Most have women, some have children. Are you going to pay for our housing, our food, our guns?"

"Well, I.. I suppose we could work out expense cost," Viserys said, eyes flicking to Jorah, "couldn't we?"

Jorah rose and eyebrow and looked to Dany. "What do you think?" he asked her and Drogo met her eyes again. Dany lifted her shoulders a few times, aware that the three men were staring at her with questions and wanting her answer. She felt Drogo squeeze her knee, a gesture she allowed no one else. In her twenty-one years of life, Dany had never kissed a boy, touched a boy or lain with a boy. But Khal Drogo was no boy. He was a man and he stirred things within her belly she never felt possible.

"If we can accommodate you," she started, eyes once again on Drogo's and looking at him with a look she gave no other, "would you help us?"

Drogo smiled.

An hour later Khal Drogo was holding a very large party in the house where the twins had grown up. Jorah had left the twins to attend business and to accommodate the Dothraki by buying new weapons. Dany had escaped upstairs to shower and change as Drogo had said he would like to spend the night with her, talking with her and getting to know her. If they were to go on this journey, she supposed she should be friendly towards him. He was, after all, returning their Empire to them.

Dany descended the stairs in a pair of tight jeans and a red sequined top, her red heels adoring her feet and blonde hair tied up on her head in a bun. Drogo had brought in all his men and their women and had had them set up speakers to play music and various coolers and kegs of beer and most were already half drunk. Drogo stood at the bottom of the stairs with a beer in one hand the other hand resting on the staircase banister. Dany made her way down the stairs and placed her hand affectionately on his shoulder.

He turned his head and smiled warmly towards her, taking her hand and pulling her down the few remaining steps. "Ah, Dany," he said, bringing her close to his chest, "You look beautiful, my darling girl." Dany had to admit that when she had told him of her name, he had looked at her funny and asked for an easier thing to call her and she had smiled and told him to call her Dany. He had smiled, brought his hand up to her face again and told her to find him at the party to that he could introduce her to his men. Though he hadn't kissed her yet, she wished for it and wanted more than nothing to tell him to kiss her.

"This is the girl we travel for?" another member asked, taking a swig of his beer and grinning, "She's awfully skinny."

"Shut your mouth," Drogo snapped, holding Dany closer against him. The member frowned and threw the empty bottle to the ground, grabbing his woman nearby and marching upstairs. Drogo released Dany and finished his drink. "I'm getting another drink, would you like one?" Dany nodded and followed Drogo into the downstairs lounge where Dothraki were lounging around, watching TV and drinking and laughing. Drogo led her to a cooler and bent down to receive two beers. He handed one to her and she took it with a confused look. "You've never had beer before?" Shaking her head no, Dany eyed the bottle in her hand.

"No. Viserys is a fan but unlike him, I am not." Drogo smiled and took the beer from her, placing it back in the cooler.

"You don't have to drink it," he whispered, lifting his hand and touched her cheek, "Come, I have some people to introduce you too." Dany smiled and took his hand again, watching s he opened the beer with one hand and taking a large drink.

The rest of the night was filled with mingling, drinking and secret smiles. Dany wondered how far Drogo would take this, well, whatever this was and though she thought he was attractive and somewhat good, she still couldn't forget that he carried a gun, led a biker gang and had promised to help her brother get their Empire back. Dany excused herself from Drogo and made her way upstairs.

In her bedroom, she sat before her mirror, pulling the pins and ties from her hair, letting the golden wall of hair fall free once more. Taking the brush from the bench, Dany gently began to brush her hair. The music from downstairs died down, signalling the end of the party. Smiling gently, Dany remembers the secret smiles Drogo sent her way throughout the night and the countless times he had defended her when someone spoke up about her family.

The sound of her door opening struck her memory from her and Dany quickly turned to see who had entered. "You left," Drogo said from the doorway, beer bottle in hand and grin on his lips, "They're all sleeping now," he whispered, closing the door behind him. She nodded and turned back to the mirror, resuming brushing her hair and watched him from the mirror. "You, Dany, are a very… interesting woman," he said, making his way over to her and kneeling beside her, his large frame settling beside hers, "…and I wish to make you mine."

Dany eyed him. He thought to own her, like some common whore? Her family wealth, their Empire, though stolen and taken from them would never allow for someone like him to claim her as his own. Her shocked look was obviously noticed by Drogo as he smiled and gently touched her cheek, a gesture she had grown fond of over the last few hours. "No, my darling girl," he whispered, speaking to her with softness in his voice, "I don't wish to claim you, but be with you."

He pulled her face to his; kissing her with passion and love that Dany had never felt before in her whole life. Dany placed her hands on his shoulders and Drogo stood, bringing her with him and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. "I've wanted to do this all night," he whispered as he kissed down her neck. He led her to the bed and laid her down beneath him. Just meeting him, their entire situation with each other was forgotten about.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I'm really glad you all like it. I am also, currently, working on a new Dany x Drogo story set in Season 2 and will be (at this stage) a two shot, maybe three. Depending on how Season 3 goes, I may write more.
> 
> AN: This chapter will include a slight lemon along with some coarse language. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Glad people like the story so far.

**Hopelessly Devoted**

**Chapter Two**

Drogo lent her down on the bed, his large hands cupping her legs as he placed her on the soft mattress. "Dany, Dany, Jesus Christ you [feel so good](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/2/Hopelessly-Devoted)," he murmured against her skin, lips trailing down her neck, down her chest and across her sequined top. His hand reached up and pulled the top down, revealing a small breast and perked nipple. His mouth lent down and took the small bud in enclosed lips, making Dany moan.

Removing his mouth, Drogo pulled her up and lifted her shirt up over her chest, up over her head and threw it towards the floor. Dany grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it up over his head, running her short nails and soft fingers over his chiselled and scarred chest. Drogo's eyes met hers. "You are so beautiful," she whispered, surprised that the words had left her mouth. Dany wondered if he would be upset with her for calling him such a feminie name but Drogo just grinned and trailed a hand down her side to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned the top button and pulled the zip down.

"I have been called many things, dear Dany," he whispered against her skin as he lowered himself to her crotch and pulled her jeans down to reveal a pair of light pink lace panties, "but never beautiful." Dany moaned as his lips kissed on either side of the panties, his thick beard and moustache tickling her skin, "You are beautiful," he whispered to her, tugging the panties down and Dany let out a moan that made the erection against [his jeans](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/2/Hopelessly-Devoted) grow even harder.

Dany allowed him to pull her panties all the way down and let out a slight mummer when his tongue and lips descended on her most secret spot, hidden for all these years from everyone. "…Ahh…," Dany wished she could say his name, speak his name clearly as if she owned him and he her and no one else in the world mattered.

Drogo lifted his face, wiped his mouth and leaned up to kiss her, the feel of a smile against her lips. "You can [call](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/2/Hopelessly-Devoted) me by my name, lover," he whispered, leaning up and pushing his pants down, revealing his naked and hard cock to her. Dany's eyes widened. "You are the only one I want," Drogo said, pulling her legs towards his and grinning when she blushed, "You are untouched?" Dany nodded and Drogo touched a hand to her soft cheek. "Tell me to stop," he whispered and pushed his long braid over his shoulder. Dany shook her head as he lowered a hand to her cock and placed it against her pale womanhood, "I don't want to hurt you," he hissed and thrust hard, entering her in one long stroke and making Dany grunt and scream as he filled her, "It will not hurt in a minute lover," he said, coming down to her and kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips.

"It still hurts Drogo," she whimpered, grabbing his arms. He crushed his lips to hers and took her cries into his mouth. After a few minutes, Dany no longer made any sounds of pain but ones of pleasure. "Drogo… it feels good. It feels so good." Drogo made love to her for almost an hour when he eyed her again.

"Dany my darling, I'm going to cum soon," he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to cum in your pretty little body." Dany sighed and reached her hands up to grasp at his chest. Drogo made a sound, a growl and a moan and he threw his head back in a heavy and masculine sound. Dany watched as he moved, his hair thrown over his head and his vice echoing through her large room.

A while later, Dany lay on Drogo's naked chest, his hand trailing down her back, over the curve of her back and resting on her rump before retracing the strokes upwards again. "How do you feel?" he asked her, aware that she would be sore for many hours. Drogo hated that he caused the small woman beside him such pain but now she was his.

"A little sore," she replied back, running her fingers gently over his chest. Dany smiled up at him as he grinned.

"It will pass." Soon the two fell into a heavy sleep, Dany only waking once in the middle of the night when Drogo went to use the toilet. She reached for him and sighed contently when he returned to bed, just as naked as before. The next morning found Dany awake before the large man under her.

She took the time to study his features – really study him. While his face held line after line of scars and stories to go with them, Dany had been curious about one in particular. At the corner of his mouth, there was a pale line, a scar that had faded many years ago by now and Dany wondered how such a scar happened now a days. She made a note to ask the large man she had just slept with.

A heavy groan stirred her from her observations and Dany noticed Drogo awake slowly. Like a cat he stretched his arms and legs, rolled his neck and turned on his side to face her, a delicate and almost not there smile graved his lips. "Good morning," he whispered, reaching a hand up to touch her face. She smiled and like a cat herself, she pushed her face gently against the palm.

An hour later, and after another lovemaking session, Dany and Drogo finally rose from the large bed and Drogo led the small, blonde woman to the bathroom attached to Dany's room. Naked and happy, Dany turned the water on and held her hand in the water to test the temperature. Drogo lent down and took the small girl in his arms and stepped into the warm water, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. "You are an obsession," he whispered against her soft lips. Dany smiled and pushed him away from her, intent to clean them up after their night and morning of passion. Dany took down the showerhead and began to wet her lover, up over his hard muscled chest, down his strong arms and ever so slightly over his hardening manhood. Dany removed herself from the shower before he could get distracted again and wrapped a large, oversized fluffy towel around her small body.

As she began to brush her hair and apply a light amount of makeup, Drogo hopped out of the shower and joined her at the mirror. He pushed his hair back with his hands, rubbed his face and watched her as she applied her makeup. "What are you doing today?" she asked him, as he continued to watch her. Drogo shrugged and moved back into the room, retrieving his jeans and black shirt and putting them on quickly.

"I have to have a talk to the guys," he said as she joined him in the room, watching as he pulled his leather boots on and tied the laces. Even when he was doing something so simple, his hands looked so big, "And get everything sorted here before we head west."

Dany sighed, remembering the reason for his being here. He was being paid for helping them get their empire back. Drogo noticed her sudden change in demeanour and was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong, little moon?" he asked, the nickname making her smile.

"I don't want you to do this if you don't want to," she replied, looking up at the tall man above her with sad and sullen eyes. He grinned and closed his arms around her, holding her close.

"Don't fear for me Dany," he whispered, "I have never lost a fight and now, I have something to fight for." Dany smiled sweetly to him before he crashed his lips to hers. A moment later he was gone, the only remembrance that he had been in her company was the soft smell of sex and man left in her room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There is chapter two. A little shorter than I would have liked but at least it is done. Chapter three will include a gunfight, Viserys pushing Drogo's buttons and the beginning of their journey west. Reviews and comments are all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter includes violence and strong language. Thanks for the comments and likes. Glad you know you are all enjoying the story.

Hopelessly Devoted

Chapter Three

Dany joined her brother and Jorah downstairs shortly after Drogo had left her, to join them for breakfast. The house help had laid out a large breakfast of pancakes, cereals, fruits and juices. Some of the Dothraki had stayed from the night before and were now eating their fill. Jorah and Viserys sat at one end, speaking lowly and Dany joined them.

"Morning brother, Ser Jorah," she mentioned as she sat down next to Ser Jorah, the scowl her brother shot her way not unmissed by Dany. Picking up some fruit, Dany shared a small smile with the old bodyguard beside her. He smiled back and turned back to her brother.

"Drogo left not long ago, sister," Viserys noted, pointing his smug face towards her, "Did you leave him unsatisfied?"

"Brother, if I am mistaken, you cannot speak his [first name](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/3/Hopelessly-Devoted), am I right?" she questioned him, watching in amusement as his face fell. "I'm sure his fellow gang members wouldn't take long to let him know."

"You insolent little bitch," Viserys muttered, Ser Jorah sternly looking towards him, "Don't think now that you're that beasts fuck buddy you can start speaking to me like that. Don't forget who is going to be taking over the [business](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/3/Hopelessly-Devoted)."

"Never in a million years," Dany replied, taking a bite of some pancakes and smiling. Viserys scowled again and got up from the table, his chair scraping against the floorboards. Dany and Ser Jorah watched him stalk out of the room, heading towards the kitchens, stomping as he went like a child having a tantrum. "He will never run the company."

"Dany, you cannot fight him, even with Khal Drogo [by your side](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/3/Hopelessly-Devoted), he is still the rightful heir," Jorah explained, making Dany nod gently and returned to her breakfast.

Half an hour later, Dany found herself out in the gardens again, sitting beneath the same tree on the same bench she had the day before. Silently, she wondered if this was the last time she would sit here, before the Dothraki, herself, Viserys and Jorah headed west to regain their empire. Dany sighed heavily as she placed her head in her hands. She wondered for whom she worried for more, her brother, her oldest friend or the man who had turned her into a woman.

"Dany!" shouted a voice, snapping Dany from her thoughts and making her lift her head. Viserys was stomping across the yard, face red and looking angry. He reached her and pulled her up by her arm, his fingers digging into the skin. "You little bitch, don't you ever speak to me like that again!"

"Viserys, you're hurting me," Dany said, trying to pull her arm [free](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/3/Hopelessly-Devoted).

"You stupid girl. I could leave you here, tell Drogo you ran off with some douchebag and have the entire Empire to myself, you would be homeless and on the streets, selling your worthless body to hundreds of men. Wouldn't that be fun?" Dany paled, she knew he would. Viserys would secretly cart her off to some drug house and let them have their fun with her, while he and the others rode west for their homeland. Dany pulled her arm free and turned away from her brother.

"Dany!" he shouted at her again and Dany wished Drogo would just take her and leave him behind, take back her empire for both of them, sit by her side and help her recreate what her parents had.

The next minute, Dany heard a gasp from her brother and spun around to find his arm held behind his back by the very man she had lain with the night before. Drogo held Viserys' arm behind his back so tightly she was sure he was going to break up. With his other hand, he held his gun under her brother's chin. "If you ever touch her again," he muttered in his ear, Viserys' face going a ghostly pale colour, "I will not cease to pull this trigger and splatter your brains all over the place. Do I make myself clear?" Viserys nodded but Drogo wasn't happy with that. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" he asked again, this time in a loud and angry voice.

"Yes," Viserys shouted, before being pushed towards the house.

"Go and pack, beggar king, we're leaving in an hour." Viserys glared at the two before making his way inside, Drogo turning to the small girl beside him. Gently, he took her arm that was slowly beginning to bruise where he brother had grabbed her. He ran his fingers over the marks and sighed. "I am sorry I couldn't stop this." Dany shrugged and allowed him to continue to touch her arm, running his fingers gently over each mark. "He will never touch you again, little moon," he whispered, drawing her close and kissing her gently, "I will see to it myself."

"Do we really leave in an hour?" Dany asked, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and the hardness of his body against the softness of hers.

"Yes, my men have agreed and we have enough provisions to last about a day. If we ride today and some of tonight before finding a motel and sleeping, we'll travel a far distance. You need to pack some things."

Dany nodded and walked inside the large house with Drogo, his hand tightly holding her own for protection. She soon was packed, a couple of duffle bags and a backpack full of clothes, shoes and some personal things. Drogo led her downstairs to where Ser Jorah and the house staff where waiting. "You're not coming?" she asked her old friend who simply shook his head with a smile.

"My place is here, at this house. You have grown, little Dany, and you have your father's spirit inside you. I see great things coming for you," he said, taking her into his arms and holding her close. Dany sobbed into his shoulder, holding onto her old bodyguard one last time. "Now, lets see you off then."

Dany was about to reply when she heard a shout of "AMBUSH" come from outside. Instantly she was behind Drogo's who's large frame hid hers from anyone. Dany peaked out from behind her lover and noticed the bullets beginning to fly around. They were under attack. Looking around she noticed the house staff hiding and even her own cowardly brother hiding beneath a coffee table. Ser Jorah grabbed her hand and hissed, "You must go! We'll hold them off." Drogo grabbed Dany's hand and quickly made his way through the firefight. Viserys watched them leave and stood up to follow them, quickly moving in behind them.

Drogo led Dany over to a large black bike, threw her things in the compartment and handed her a helmet. "Put this on," he growled and Dany quickly took it from him and placed it on her head. The shouting from the yard of people getting shot and dying was playing all around her and the second that Drogo was on the bike, Dany held onto his large frame. As he kicked the motor in, Viserys shouted, "What about me!" to which Drogo responded with a quirked eyebrow and hissed, "Find your own way." Drogo set off on the bike, Dany's arms holding him tightly around his middle as he and his gang rode out, others till shooting those around them while Dany just kept her face against Drogo's back and her mind on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, there's chapter three. We find out what happens to Ser Jorah and Viserys next chapter. Also, we find out a little more about Drogo's life growing up. I cant promise when I am going to update, because I don't know, but keep an eye out and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks everyone.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter includes some sexual situations and slight violence. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Hopelessly Devoted**

**Chapter Four**

Drogo kept driving for hours until he pulled into a motel that looked like shit, Dany thought. Her hands hadn't left from around his middle in the hours since leaving the house. They hadn't stopped once and Dany was slightly happy because she had a feeling that soon as they did stop, she would hear about the deaths from that morning.

As soon as he stopped the bike, Drogo stepped his large frame off the bike and turned to Dany. He pulled the helmet off her head and took in her face. "You are unharmed?" he asked and she swiftly nodded. Drogo lifted a hand to touch her hair when he flinched and quickly grabbed at his side. Dany jumped off the bike and looked down to see blood on his tank top.

"You're hurt," she whispered and pushed at the wound to stop the blood. It wasn't a bad wound and Dany sighed, "Come on, lets get you inside." Drogo followed his woman up the stairs to the room they had called ahead and booked. Soon, Drogo was sitting on the bed, topless and Dany's small hands touching his hard body. She wrapped a bandage around his middle tightly and she instructed him to lay back on the bed.

He shook his head and touched her face, "No little one. There are things to do." A knock on the door interrupted the two and Dany looked up to see two of Drogo's men drag in Viserys. Ser Jorah, though he had said he was staying behind, stepped in behind. He noticed Dany's face and mouthed "Later" to her as the men brought Dany's brother before them.

"Tell him, you little shit," one man said, slapping Viserys on his face and making [the skinny](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/4/Hopelessly-Devoted) man howl, "Tell him what you said!"

Drogo stood up and retrieved his gun from his jacket. Dany gasped as she realised what Drogo was going to do. A second [later](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/4/Hopelessly-Devoted) the gun was under her brothers chin. "Tell me what, beggar?"

Viserys, a sadistic smile on his skinny pale face, looked up at Drogo and grinned. "I organised the ambush." Drogo scowled and whipped the gun on Visery's face. "I knew you wouldn't help me, so I got someone who would," he said.

Dany knew in these last few minutes, her brother had chosen the wrong path and that, while he had thought his life was to lead them all into greatness by reclaiming their empire, his mind had taken the wrong path, that led him to look down the barrel of her lover's gun. "Look away Dany," Ser Jorah said, resailing what was going to happen also and came to Dany's side.

"No," she replied, her eyes locking with her brothers and spending the last few seconds of his life looking straight into his eyes. She hated him, truly hated her brother for how he had been towards her and it was only now, in this shitty motel room, with a strong man by her side and others who she knew would stand with her, that she realised it.

"You are a traitor," Drogo spat at Viserys and eyed Dany quickly, shooting her a look of concern and one of apology. Dany nodded and waited. A swift click on the trigger and Viserys slumped to the ground, dead and gone. Dany watched the scene before her like it had happened in slow motion. She watched the steady hand her lover had used to hold the gun under her brothers chin, the look of mercy washing across Viserys' face and the utter shock which replaced it soon afterwards when Dany didn't stop Drogo.

Feeling light headed as the men dragged the dead man's body from the room, Dany swayed a little and Ser Jorah caught her arm. "Dany," he said, making Drogo turn and notice the small girl had gone deathly pale. He was at her side in an instant and Drogo was the last thing she saw before passing out in his arms.

Almost three hours later, when the rest of the bikers had gone to bed and Ser Jorah had finished speaking to Drogo about their next step, Dany awoke to a soft hand touching her leg. Her eyelids fluttered open and Dany locked eyes with the man who had changed her life dramatically. "I am sorry I killed your brother," he said gruffly and Dany recognised the tone as one of caring and truth. He lifted a hand and smoothed her hair back, kissing her forehead gently, "I'm sorry I caused you hurt and worry," he continued, kissing down the side of her face and to her lips, "but he betrayed us, little moon, and his life was all there was to take." She nodded as he kissed her, tears straying form her eyes and Drogo looked at her. "You cry for him?"

Shaking her head, Dany whispered, "No, I cry for myself." Her admission had come as a shock to him and he willed her with his eyes to continue. Sighing heavily, Dany continued. "The time you caught Viserys' hit me was not the first. He was very cruel to me, especially in these last few years. It got to the point where I had to order prostitutes from the local brothel to keep him away from me, to take his anger out on them instead of me." Drogo reached up a hand and pushed a small tear away. "He was kind when we were young, to young to realise what was going on, but after he got older and realised that he was heir to a fortune and a company that would keep him rich for his whole life, he began to change. Grew cold and cruel and took his constant anger out on me. One night he came home, drunk beyond belief and came into my room." Drogo rose an eyebrow and Dany shook her head. "He didn't – he tried, but Ser Jorah was there in an instant because he knew of my brothers ideas." Drogo pulled her into his arms and held her close, her tears wetting his naked chest and she was happy that he was there to take her pain away.

"I am glad to see him dead then," he whispered into her hair, taking in her scent and enjoying the feeling of the small woman in his arms. Dany looked up at him and smiled through teary eyes.

"Make love to me?" And he did. For almost two hours Drogo touched her and tasted her and made her feel like nothing had ever gone wrong in her life. The outside world didn't exist to Dany as Drogo loved her in the most intimate way. As he called out his climax, Dany soon following, he fell to the pillows beside her and pulled her close to him, his steady heartbeat thundering through his massive body into her small one. Dany fell asleep then, the only thoughts on her mind were those of the future, her company and the man who had shown her how to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANs: Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the update. I've been in a writing mood a lot lately and have been writing like crazy to update all my stories. Also, I'm unsure if I want this story to end the way Season one did or end it with cute and fluffy romance. Let me know in your reviews if you want angst or fluff. Cause it could end both ways and I may even write both. Again, thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to have this story be about ten chapters long. No idea how I'm going to end it and there may be some time jumps every now and again but it will end… On a happy note, as you have all requested. But that doesn't mean there won't be heaps of angst and drama and action in between. Enjoy.
> 
> This chapter includes sexual situations and violence.

**Hopelessly Devoted**

**Chapter Five**

A month after their journey began, Dany, Drogo, Ser Jorah and the Dothraki were set up in a warehouse three blocks from Dany's former home. Two Dothraki members, a woman and a man, had taken to walking past the house every morning and afternoon to gather intel to how to eventually attack and take back Dany's empire. Though she had only been with her lover's gang for little over a month, they had each accepted her as their leaders woman. Not lover, girlfriend, potential wife but woman. Dany supposed the ranks of the Dothraki were strengthened by men, not women.

"You have been thinking a lot lately, little one," Ser Jorah said, snapping Dany from her thoughts. Clothed in dark jeans and a blue sweater, Dany was perched outside the warehouse looking over the water that ran past. The older man came and sat beside her, eyes still looking around. Jorah had explained after Viserys was killed that he had followed Dany and Drogo after he had overheard her brother's conversation with someone on the phone and tried to warn them before anything happened. She was glad she could still rely on her [old friend](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/5/Hopelessly-Devoted), her bodyguard as she called him.

"I used to come here and play as a child, before anything happened. Viserys and I would come down here and skip stones on the water while our parents conducted [business](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9042902/5/Hopelessly-Devoted)." Chuckling at the thought of returning to the life that had been snatched away from her, Dany wiped away the stray tears that threatened to fall. Since the night her brother had been killed by her lover, Dany had not shed a tear. Not when anyone had died, when Drogo had been harmed or when she had thought about her past life. That was all over now. Her parents and Viserys were not coming back and her future to reclaiming her empire was Drogo and his Dothraki. "Never mind," she whispered, standing and brushing her hands over her jeans, "Is Drogo back yet?"

Jorah nodded and nodded his head back towards the warehouse. "He's in conference with some friends that live round here. They've been chatting about finally attacking the place."

"Shouldn't I be in there?" Dany asked, confused and hurt that he hadn't asked her to sit in on the meeting, "Its my empire after all."

"Yes, but should you know of the plan, Drogo worry about you being killed. The less people that know of their plans the better. Should he wish you to know how he is getting your empire back, you will hear of it from him, and only him." Dany nodded as Jorah stood and stretched. "I'm getting to old for this." Dany chuckled and the two began their walk back to the warehouse. Drogo stood outside, chatting to a man almost the same height as him.

"I'll hear from you soon then," he said, ending the conversation as he spotted Dany and Jorah approach. The man nodded and hopped into his car, the car speeding away and gone before Dany had even reached her love. "Darling girl," Drogo said, holding a hand out to her and pulling her close, "I have missed you these last few days. I'm sorry my nights are so full of work. When I have come to bed and found you asleep, I feel like an unworthy man as I have no savoured your skin or your touch as I should."

"Don't worry," Dany replied, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek, "I'm still yours." Since the death of Viserys, Drogo had often asked her how she was feeling about it, about him killing her only remaining kin. She had simply shrugged and said, "What's done is done," and they had always ended up making love afterwards. Though they would lay in each others arms until they fell asleep, Drogo felt as though his taking of her brothers life had created a rift between them, even now a month later as her brothers body lay rotting in some grave. "Come, tonight we shall go out."

"Drogo, we can't be seen here. Something will happen."

"No, I know of a place. I once visited this city when I was young and there is something I wish to show you." Dany nodded and followed him inside to change. Drogo suggested a comfortable outfit as they would be riding for an hour and the weather was most likely to be chilly. Dany agreed and changed into a warm dress, tights and a black sweater while Drogo simply threw a leather jacket on over his black t-shirt and jeans. With a quick farewell to Jorah, Drogo placed Dany on the bike and sped off with her, her hands tightly bound around his middle.

Almost an hour later, Drogo pulled off the road onto an old dirt road that led into a small wooded area. Dany watched as he pulled up at a quiet crystal clear lake. "Drogo," she whispered as he helped her off the bike and smiled down at her.

"I came here with my mother when I was young. We would sit and enjoy the quiet. When your mother doesn't get to spend much time with you, you start to enjoy simple things." Dany had learned that Drogo's mother had been a stripper who had slept with a very important businessman and conceived Drogo but he didn't know, or want to know, who his father was. When his mother died when Drogo was only twelve, she took his name to the grave with her and no one knew of his identity. After five years in the foster system, Drogo finally reached the legal age and left, moving west to find work. He had gained a reputation as a lethal fighter, training himself in boxing and kickboxing as well as various martial arts. The local gang, the Hume, had noticed him and taken him in as a member, leading Drogo up to his first kill by twenty-one.

When the leader of the Hume died, Drogo was named heir of the gang and everyone followed him, even when he changed the name of the gang to the Dothraki, meaning horse lords. Drogo had then spent the next five years strengthening his gang and making sure their authority was never challenged. Dany once wondered why his hair was so long and Drogo had explained that the Hume had a custom that the Dothraki acquired. When a Dothraki is killed or hurt in a fight, their braid is cut to show weakness. Drogo had never lost a fight.

"Do you like it here?" he asked her, smiling down at her small form. Dany liked this side of him that he saved just for her. She nodded and took his hand in hers, the sun beginning to set lightly beyond the horizon.

"Yes, my Khal," she responded, pulling him down to the ground with her. It had been almost a week since they had slept together and Dany knew that hey would get fewer chances in the days to come. Drogo understood her movements and captured her lips with his own before they hit the ground. Soon they were both naked, Dany astride her lover as he filled her and palmed her breasts. Dany cried out in passion as he flicked her nub with his finger, making her flush red from her release. "Yes Drogo, yes, yes, yes," she panted as he flipped them over and began to thrust harder and faster, a tell tale sign that he was close also. She grasped his face in her hands and made him look at her, "I love you," she whispered, as her eyes rolled back in her head once more as her passion overcame her. At her words, Drogo roared and finished, his arms braced on either side of her head as he panted, minutes after his release.

Though she realised he hadn't said it back, Dany was not ashamed that she had announced her feelings for him. He had to know, she thought, he has a right to know. Drogo lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly and Dany had a feeling he would want to go again. The shrill call of his cell phone ringing in his pants pocket made his groan with annoyance as he dug through his pants for the phone.

Still buried inside his lover, Drogo flipped the phone open and shouted a , "What!" in the speaker. Dany watched as his face changed from one of pure contentment to annoyance to confusion and finally to shock and anger. "What the fuck!" he yelled, pulling himself up and out of Dany and quickly grabbing his clothes, dressing as Dany pulled her own clothes on. He held his shirt in his hand as he listened to the other end and pulled Dany towards the bike, putting her on before pulling his shirt and jacket on. Dany was fully confused now as he snapped the phone shut, threw it in his pocket and roared out "FUCK!" before kicking at the ground and punching the air.

"Drogo?" she whispered, terrified of the man before her. Though she knew he was a killer and was able to hurt many people, she had never seen this side of him before and it frightened her. He turned, his face red and angry.

"We need to get back," he replied, not telling her of the horrible conversation he had just had. Quickly jumping on the bike, Drogo started it up and began their hour-long journey back to the warehouse. The whole time, Dany held the back of the bike instead of her arms around his middle.

Upon return to the warehouse, Dany gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. The warehouse was burnt to the ground and many of the Dothraki around it were wearing bandages. Dany noticed the blood of many and quickly shot her eyes around to find her friend. "Jorah?" she called, "Jorah!"

"Dany," a voice whispered and Dany turned to see Jorah leaning against a pallet of crates, his hand holding onto his stomach.

"DROGO!" she shouted, catching the attention of her lover as she ran to her old friend. "Jorah! Jorah please." Jorah smiled, blood on his teeth now apparent as he smiled at her, "Jorah, hang on, we'll get you to the hospital."

"No, Dany," he replied as Drogo kneeled down beside them, "I am old, I've lived my life and I have protected you. I feel shame though that I was not able to see you reclaim your empire." Dany felt the tears, tears she hadn't shed for her brother or for the last month, swell up in her eyes. As they finally released as ran down her cheeks, Jorah lifted a hand and touched her cheek. "You will reclaim your empire, little one, I know you will. It's always been you Dany. You are a leader, the leader your parents wanted."

Dany held onto his hand and Drogo watched the apparent friendship between the two unfold before him. He was unaware of their closeness until this moment and simply thought of Jorah as Dany's bodyguard. "Drogo," the old man said, his eyes finding the others, "Look after her. Love her, trust her, and bring her the empire she deserves." Dany completely broke down at that moment as the old man's eyes finally closed, Drogo took her in his arms and whispered two words that would forever bind him to this woman and her future.

"I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Long chapter and so much happening. I'm sorry I killed off Jorah but it was either him or Drogo and since you guys still want Drogo around… someone had to kick it. Don't know what's going to happen next chapter but we will defiantly find out who started the fire and who shot Jorah. What did you guys think of pissed-off Drogo? A little crazy? Yeah, well it was fun to write. Don't forget to review, I love reading them.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very fluffy, a little tearjerker and slight sexual references.

**Chapter Six**

They buried Jorah the next day, along with the Dothraki who had died during the fray. Drogo had stood beside Dany, arm wrapped around her waist as she watched her oldest friend and the only tie to her family, be lowered into the ground.

Drogo had watched silently as three of his own people were lowered into the ground also and hoped they had found peace in the afterlife.

Drogo and Dany returned t the warehouse where Dany excused herself and made her way to the bed they shared. Drogo watched her leave, wishing he could join her to comfort her but staying with the others to find out what had happened and where they would go from there was more important.

Dany stripped the black dress off and threw it to the ground, glaring at the garment. Standing in nothing but a pair of blue lacy panties and a matching bra, Dany considered the events that had led up to the death of her closest friend and protector. Had Dany not agreed to be Drogo's prize, would Jorah still be alive? That being said, Dany could not fathom Drogo not being in her life.

The small woman lay down on their makeshift bed and pulled one of the large blankets up over her near naked body. She willed herself to sleep, to forget the last few days, but could not.

So many people had died because of her and the dram she had to regain her empire seemed less appealing because of it. Almost an hour later, Drogo finally joined her even though it was still light out. "Dany," he whispered, as he slid into the bed behind her still fully clothes, "are you alright?"

Dany nodded but the two of them knew that she was lying. His arms wrapped around her, held her against his hard and strong body for what felt like forever.

"I was frightened by you yesterday," she had said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, "after you had answered your phone and began swearing and kicking the ground, I was frightened. But when we got back here, and I could see what had happened, I understood you pain, your anger, and I'm sorry I was frightened by you." He squeezed her body and she smiled. "Can we just stay like this, here in each others arms, forever?" she questioned, as he place gentle kisses on her skin, "Can we forget about everyone else and just stay here?"

She felt him chuckle against her back and shivered lightly as she felt his hand trail up and down her arm. "I would love for nothing more," he whispered again, "but we have come this far and I have made my people a promise."

Feeling guilty that she had been thinking of herself and her own well being, Dany nodded and sighed heavily. "I know," and began drawing circles on his large hand with a small finger, "I'm sorry I've caused you loss."

He squeezed her again and kissed her neck. "It is you I worry for and would be heartbroken to loose," he admitted, "I have never felt this way, darling girl, about anyone, ever. You are the reason I do this. I want you to have your empire back and I want you, nothing more." Dany sighed, feeling more and more for this strong man who held her and acted so calmly while they fought a war.

Turning in his arms, she lifted a hand, creased his cheek and smiled gently before quietly whispering, "I love you." As she said it for the second time in two days, Drogo took in her admission and smiled gently in return as he realised his love for her.

"I love you also, darling girl," he replied, before taking her lips in his own and showing her just how much her loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we only have about four chapters left and I am stumped as to how I am going to end it. I have the whole "battle" scene written out but have to just tie in some dialogue and plot, which I think will be hardest. Just letting you all know that there will be no particular characters apart from the ones already mentioned. So no Jamie, Cersie or Robert, none of the Starks or anything like that. Just Drogo and Dany and a nameless/faceless man who will have a showdown in a very bloody and deadly battle. Just sayin'.


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Dany realised when she awoke the next morning that this was the day that Drogo was going to enforce his plan – take back her empire for her. Realising that the morning had already come by the bright sun above her head, seeping in through the half broken windows, Dany dressed quickly and ran down the short flight of stairs and almost ran into Drogo himself.

"My little darling," he said, grinning at her, "I wondered when you were going to join us."

"Its happening today, isn't it?" she asked him, sternly and eyeing her lover with a worried look. He removed the smile from his soft lips and nodded, glancing down to the table between them and the various maps and weapons that lay there.

"There's a strip club down the street, where the guards go every day around noon to have lunch and get fucked. We're going to go in, kill them and have our guys take their places. As soon as they let us into the building, I'll kill that asshole for you." He lifted his eyes to meet hers and touched her cheek for an instant before taking one of the guns and handing it to her. "Have you ever fired a weapon before?"

Shaking her head, Dany felt the heaviness of the metal weapon. It felt unfamiliar and horrid in her hand and while she knew that Drogo could see that her hand was shanking, she hoped he would not say anything. Instead, he lent over and took the gun from her hand, placed it on the table and brought her to his chest in a crushing hug. "You do not need to worry, dear Dany. I shall protect you, I shall protect my people and after you get your Empire back I will take you in my arms and make love to you for days."

"My Khal?" another member asked, distracting Drogo from Dany as he turned to see what the man wanted. Dany took that time to move out of the warehouse. Though she knew that Drogo's words were true, that he would protect her and get her Empire back for her, the notion that more would die wouldn't' leave her mind.

Soon enough, Dany and Drogo hoped into the back of a car with several other Dothraki and made their way to the club. Dany had said she wanted to go, to help bring about the fall of her enemy and Drogo had reluctantly agreed. Dany hoped out of the car with two Dothraki men – the ones that were to take over for the Guards – and even though Drogo was against it, Dany sternly said she wanted to do this.

She entered the club with the men, heading to the bar while they headed to the back. Dany was to scope out the situation by standing at the bar and watching over the club. If anything was to surface, namely a gun, she was to get out of their straight away and send in the second wave. Dany watched silently as the two Dothraki men went to the back room – the VIP room where the guards had sex with the strippers. After a minute or so, a man joined her at the bar. "Hi there," he said in a slurred and drunken way, "what's your price?"

"I don't work here sorry," she replied, eyes still fixed on the VIP door.

"Oh… so you're a lesbo huh? That would be hot to watch. How much?" Dany ignored the drunk idiot and watched as the Dothraki men reappeared wearing different outfits. They nodded to her and headed out of the club, Dany following them. "Hey! Hey, baby!" the drunk guy continued to call out as he followed them out of the club.

Dany ran for the black car where Drogo was waiting and reached for the door handle. The guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Hey! I was talking to you!"

Dany swore silently, this guy was going to ruin the plan. If another guard turned up and saw her there, it would all be over. Suddenly, she felt the guys grip on her arm loosen and looked up to see Drogo standing on the other side of the drunk guy, his hand clenched around his neck.

"Let the girl go," he hissed and Dany was relieved when he did.

"Yo dude," he chocked out, "I'm sorry…" Dany hadn't seen Drogo leave the car or appear behind the man but was thankful. The man finally released her arm and stumbled away, back inside the club. Drogo turned to Dany, "Are you okay?"

Dany was about to reply when the drunk man, now strangely sober, came running out and pointed to them, "THERE! THAT'S THEM!" Another ten men came running out, all with handguns and aimed at Dany. Dany froze though Drogo threw his massive body in front of hers.

"We don't want you, dipshit," one guard yelled, "we just want the girl." Drogo growled and slowly moved for his gun. "Don't even think about it or I'll add another hole to her pretty little head." Dany reached up and placed her hand on Drogo's shoulder.

"Its alright," she whispered, while locking eyes with him. He pleaded with her to stop, knowing what she was going to do. Drogo watched as a large black SUV rolled into the car park. Dany shot him another look, one of love and hoped he would understand. She nodded gently to him and walked towards the men.

She climbed into the back of the car, Drogo watching her every move and his eyes never left the car as it went speeding out of the car park, taking his love away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this chapter has been sitting on my computer for well over a week and a half and I have changed it a bunch of times before finally being somewhat happy with this chapter. Reviews are much love. Thanks everyone.


End file.
